


De Volta

by Amai



Series: Q is an AI: British Artificial Intelligence Série [3]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Artificial Intelligence, Bond is back, No Skyfall, Q is an A.I., Spoilers for Skyfall, eventual 00q
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 16:23:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1824784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amai/pseuds/Amai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>História 3: James Bond está de volta e a salvo graças a sua A.I. e o Q-Branch não sabe o que fazer com o hacker que a máquina se tornou.<br/>Boothroyd é agradavelmente surpreso e Bond é ociosamente temeroso.</p>
            </blockquote>





	De Volta

**História 3 : De volta**

**Enquanto James estava no pronto socorro costurando as feridas no seu braço, ele conseguiu reconectar com o Q-branch. Aparentemente, eles tinham sido infiltrados por um hacker muito bom que cortou as comunicações de metade do prédio e eles haviam perdido mais de vinte agentes durante uma hora. Ironicamente, James não comentou sobre o seu Quartermaster pessoal que havia simplesmente de auto evoluído e causado todo o alarde no MI6. Ele nunca pensou que a ideia de que uma inteligência artificial fosse realmente tão autossuficiente, até por que, era uma maquina no final das contas. Por isso ele estava no pronto socorro; não era muito de admitir, mas estava com um pouco de medo sobre o que o computador poderia ser capaz de fazer.**

**Assim que saiu da enfermaria, Moneypenny estava esperando. Ele sorriu galante para ela e ela retribuiu com o mesmo entusiasmo, mas então ela lhe passou uma pasta e disse que o Q-branch queria vê-lo. Ele nunca foi um de sentir medo, mas ele estava realmente curioso para a conversa. Deixando a mulher com um quase beijo, ele fugiu para a área de programação e produção de armamento. Quando chegou lá, ele viu que o Major estava junto de outro de seus subordinados, um que James conheceu naquela reunião há um mês. Ele foi até onde os homens estavam e ambos estavam comentando para uma tela em código.**

**– Você queria me ver, Major.**

**– 007. – o Major disse sem tirar os olhos da tela – É bom vê-lo finalmente vivo.**

**– É sempre um prazer estar de volta.**

**– Como está o seu AI? – o homem finalmente se levantou.**

**– Ele está em casa, senhor. Algum problema? – perguntou, os olhos brilhando em brincadeira.**

**– Há um aviso de que ele foi danificado em 65%; foi enviado nessa manhã. Eu me pergunto o que você fez com ele 007...**

**– Eu sinto muito senhor... – 007 sorriu o que fez o Major olhar com raiva – Mas o certo seria o que o MI6 fez com ele...**

**– O que você está dizendo? – o assistente que estava sentado disse.**

**– Foi ele que quebrou o MI6 durante uma hora. Ele estava me guiando na minha missão da Somália... – ele deu uma pequena risada, que fez eles olharem ainda mais descrentes – E nem havia sido completado o processo de instalação...**

**– Isso é impossível, 007. Nós teríamos reconhecido os códigos. – o assistente respondeu.**

**– Bem, é o que ele me disse. – o agente de capo deu de ombros e se virou – Eu vou trazê-lo mais tarde para ser recuperado.**

**Ninguém impediu o homem de sair, ele não precisava mesmo estar ali então ele seguiu para a sua sala. Depois de responder o questionário que Moneypenny lhe dera, ele não tinha mais o que fazer ali e então pegou seu blazer e saiu do prédio. A viajem para casa não demorou mais do que 20 minutos e a primeira coisa que ele fez foi despir-se da sua roupa e tomar umcopo de uísque. Ligou a televisão e colocou no canal de esportes. Ele não tinha muito que fazer nem em casa e muito menos no MI6, então ele decidiu relaxar um pouco. Mais tarde ele iria a algum pub ou bar e se divertiria.**

**A partida de golfe que estava rodando na TV era demorada e, às vezes, muito monótona. Mas James era realmente um apreciador de calmaria. Em seus tempos mais jovens ele gostaria de estar ao lado de uma mulher em uma praia do Caribe nesse momento, mas ele poderia se contentar com seu copo e seu sofá por algumas horas. Ele não tinha problemas em seduzir uma mulher, era realmente certa parte de seu trabalho que ele tinha o prazer de fazer. Satisfação sexual não era algo que ele negaria para si, bem como a bebida, mesmo que o departamento de psicologia dissesse que isso não é benigno para o seu desenvolvimento mental.**

**Ele acabou dormindo no meio da partida e acordou quando o sol já estava caindo. Deveria ser mais de seis da tarde, ele constatou. Levantou-se do sofá sentindo um leve desconforto no pescoço, dirigiu para a cozinha e tomou um grande copo de água. Em seguida ele foi para o quarto e começou a se despir, indo em direção ao banheiro. O banho foi rápido e ele então saiu, indo para o guarda roupa. Enquanto escolhia seu terno, ele lembrou-se de que tinha que voltar ao Q-branch para reparar seu AI. Destinado a isso, ele terminou de se vestir e pegou a maleta. Ele sequer a abriu, só colocou-a no banco do passageiro do carro e deu a partida para fora dali.**

**Ele desceu para a Seção C, aonde ficava o Q-branch, e começou a se dirigir para o analista que encontrou mais cedo, mas R interrompeu seu caminho e pediu que a seguisse. Ela então o levou para o escritório do Major e deixou os dois ali. O homem estava olhando alguns papeis na mesa e não deu nenhum indicio de que faria algum movimento para reconhecer o agente de campo. 007 levantou uma das sobrancelhas e depois do que foi alguns minutos, ele se levantou e cumprimentou o agente. Eles saíram da sala e foram para outra, aonde o analista já esperava com um componente repleto de fios e alguns utensílios de manutenção.**

**James deixou a maleta sobre a mesa e então o analista começou a desmontar o notebook. Não demorou muito, ele trocou algumas placas e depois voltou a montar. Ele então virou o computador e colocou na direção do agente de campo. James abriu a tela e o computador começou a iniciar.**

[Processo de programação inicializado....]

[Reconhecimento Biométrico: PROCURANDO....]

**–Coloque suas digitais na placa... – Major mandou e James fez.**

[Acesso aos arquivos do Serviço Secreto de Inteligência Britânico (MI6).... CONFIRMADO....]

[Reconhecimento Biométrico: SUCESSO....

Oficial Operacional Sênior ‘Double-O’ (‘00’) Ramo. Código "007". James Bond....]

[SALVANDO DADOS NO SISTEMA... PROCESSANDO OUTRAS FORMAS DE RECONHECIMENTO....]

**James fez tudo que a maquina pediu; as três formas de reconhecimento foram efetuadas com sucesso e aparecia agora na tela uma imagem de um circulo e dentro dele um Q enorme e um escrito em baixo “Quartermaster”. James sorriu e olhou para o Major com um olhar de julgamento, mas então a voz do programa soou e eles todos se voltaram para a máquina.**

**– Boa noite, James Bond. Como foi sua viajem?**

**– Bom. Obrigado pela ajuda, Q.**

**– É o meu trabalho. Você precisa de alguma coisa?**

**– Nós gostaríamos de ver o registro de atividade. – o Major disse.**

**– Eu preciso da confirmação. – a maquina falou.**

**James deu a confirmação e na tela voltou a ser negra com a logo enorme. Demorou dois minutos e então apareceu “Download efetuado com sucesso”. Apareceu então na tela todo o processo de programação que a maquina tinha efetuado desde o dia da saída de 007 até o retorno. O Major e o analista estavam surpresos com a evolução da maquina. James não estava muito interessado na parte do processo. Por isso quando os dois homens começaram a divagar um com o outro, James teve que interromper.**

**– Então, vocês vão consertá-lo?**

**– Eu assumo que meus sistemas estão completamente em funcionamento. – a maquina respondeu no lugar – Eu estou baixando um programa mais recente para o meu firewall de proteção, mas excluindo isso estou ótimo, agente 007.**

**– Nós queremos monitorar mais o desenvolvimento dele. – O Major disse, com os olhos excitados – Queremos relatórios semanais. Queremos que você use ao máximo as funções dele. Pense nele como um parceiro.**

**– Mas afinal de contas o que ele pode fazer? Ele é só um sangrento laptop.**

**– Bem, vou arriscar que posso fazer mais danos no meu laptop do que você pode fazer em um ano no campo.**

**– Diga-me mais sobre isso então... – James disse sacana. – Por que você precisa de mim?**

**– De vez em quando um gatilho tem de ser puxado.**

**– Ou não puxado. É difícil saber qual em seu laptop.**

**– Isso é incrível! Realmente esplêndido! – o Major disse e James olhou para o analista pedindo esclarecimento.**

**– Seu Quartermaster está apresentando uma personalidade muito humanizada. É quase como se ele estivesse desenvolvendo consciência própria. Nós não esperávamos esses resultados tão cedo, mas parece que afinal vocês formam uma boa dupla. Eu vou fazer uma copia do sistema para analisar. – o analista disse e clicou na abertura de CD, mas a maquina não abriu.**

**– Eu suponho que não seja necessário, Agente Ethan. Eu posso fazer um download do desenvolvimento para o seu computador. – a maquina respondeu.**

**– Como você sabe meu nome? – o analista perguntou.**

**– Eu não poderia deixar de considera-los ameaças, então quando a inicialização começou eu fiz uma varredura no sistema e encontrei sua ficha bem como a do agente Geoffrey Boothroyd.**

**– Você não deveria ter acesso a esses arquivos. – o Major comentou.**

**– Eu atualizei o Protocolo de Acesso e Busca. A versão antiga estava muito obsoleta para os meus objetivos. – a maquina voltou a responder.**

**– Acho que há um erro no sistema dele... – o analista disse – Pode ser um vírus ou um erro na codificação.**

**– Eu posso garantir que o Firewall de proteção da maquina está em perfeito estado, bem como a minha programação. Algumas extensões foram instaladas, mas não houve risco. O único problema que aconteceu foi quando eu tive que acessar a rede do MI6 e minha programação não estava conseguindo efetuar a entrada por que a inicialização havia sido interrompida.**

**– E como você fez? – James perguntou.**

**– Eu reprogramei os códigos de acesso e criei uma criptografia mais segura e eficiente. Então, quando eu consegui entrar, simplesmente abri os arquivos e encontrei o meu agente.**

**O Major e o analista olharam surpresos para a máquina e depois caminharam para longe mais um pouco.**

**– Eu acho que é mais sábio resetar o sistema. – o analista disse ao Major.**

**– Mas ele fez grandes avanços...**

**– Ele poderia acabar se tornando um risco. – o analista disse e então os dois olharam para a máquina na mesa, ainda sem saber o que fazer com ela.**


End file.
